Secrets
by Darkdreamer201
Summary: When all the titans are wondering about Robin's past how far will Starfire and Raven go. RobxStar.
1. Default Chapter

Secrets

A/N: Hey this is my first story on Fan Fic. So please be nice! Well hope you enjoy the story, thanks. Oh wait please review:P

Chapter 1

Curiousity killed the cat

It was a pretty boring day at titans tower. Everyone was in the mian room ... except for Robin. Finally one of them cracked. (Of course it was Beast Boy.) " So I wonder what Robin's real name is or is it just Robin? Or is it-" Beast Boy got cutoff . " We shouldn't be all up in Robin's personel life. It's his not our's." Raven said in a calm tone, even though in her mind she was craving to know about Robin's life too. " I agree with friend Raven but it would be nice to know." Starfire said in a shy vioce. " C'mon you know you want to know!" Cybrog kept tempting Raven. " OKAY, I WANTED NO PART IN THIS SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raven yelled out. "Okay." Cyborg quietly said.

* * *

In Robin's room things were racing through Robin's mind. So much had happened to him. 

Flashback

"Starfire," Robin wsipered. "I just wanted to say that through all the times I felt aloneyou always were there making me smile and well Starfire I think it's time to tell you the way I really feel...about you and well I,I love youStar ." The wind rushing through Starfire's hair made her look like a perfect angel. "Oh Robin I would have to say I feel the same about you. But what aboutour friends what will they think?" Starfire answered. " How about we don't tell them plus Cyborg and Beast Boy would be a pian in the butt anyway." Robin couldn't believe what he had just said.

Flashback Ends

_So this is it I finally told Star how I felt. But what about about Sladewhat would he do to me if he figured it out or worse what would he do to Star? I can't let this happen_!

Robin couldn't let anything happen to the girl of his dreams, sure girls come and go but he couldn't let go of this girl.

* * *

While everyone was yelling at the top of their lungs Robin quietly crept in. "HI, ROBIN!" Beast Boy yelled in surpisement. " Oh hey." Robin said half paying atenttion. The room became silent. " So, um uh how ya doin'?" Beast Boy spoke up. " Good. Well I better get going." Robin started walking down the hallway. "Starfire, I need you to look at this book in my room." Raven said. " Yes friend Raven I would love to!" Starfire excliamed. Raven had to make everyonetrust that Starfire and she were really going to look at a book instead of their little secret.Starfire and Raven walked down the hall. Raven told Starfire about her plan to figure out Robin's past. 

Raven and Starfire slowly crept up on Robin. "Um Hey guys funny meeting you in the... hallway." Robin spoke up. Starfire graped Raven's hand. ( NOT BECAUSE THIER GAY OR ANYTHING!) "Okay Robin this is going to hurt us more than it hurts you!" Raven yelled. She graped Robin's hand and said a little spell. "WWWOOOAAAHHH!" they all yelled in a chours. But as they yelled they were being transproted into Robin's mind!

A/N: Hey guys so what do ya think? Please review and tell me if you liked it:p


	2. Secrets revealed

A/N: Hey guys if you read chap 1of Secrets here's chap 2! Hope you enjoy! Please review:)

Secrets

Chapter 2

Secrets revealed

"AAAHHH! UUHH! "Raven, Robin, and Starfire all yelled together. They all landed in a dark, unmortal world. " Okay we're really not supposed to be in here!" Robin yelled. " Um who is this?" Raven spoke in her monotone vioce. There beside Raven was gothic boy that looked very simalar to Robin except didn't wear a mask he had two beautiful pools of blue for eyes and wore all black. Raven couldn't help but stare at this remarkable man. " Oh I'm Gothic Robin." Gothic Robin answred. Starfire looked to her left to find a boy in a tux. He looked a good bit like Robin too. " Hey Star." the boy started talking. " Ya know we should really go out on a-." "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the real Robin excliamed. Yeah he had already told Starfire the way he felt but he was not ready for a date yet and most likely not ready for one he didn't even plan. " So how many sides of you are there?" Raven asked."About 3 the last one you really need to watch out for or he'll try to hurt you. You know because he's evil." Robin answered, not looking very happy about what's happing. " How about we go before the evil Robin comes." Starfire suggested. Everyone agreed. There stading in front of them was a protal full of surprises.

A/N: Sorry it's so short be sure to check out chap 3 of Secrets when it comes out:) Oh yeah please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	3. The room of Starfire

A/N:Hey guys if you read chapter1 & 2 of secrets you will totally want to read chapter 3! And rember to review!...Please!

Secrets

chapter 3

The room of Starfire

Starfire, Robin, and Raven walked through the portal hoping for a more interesting room when they got there, there was a huge surprise! " Hey how about we just zoom right out of here yeah Raven how about that." Robin stubbled with his words. "No way! This is getting way to interesting." Raven commanded.Raven pushed Robin to the side and found her with her mouth wide open. All around them were pictrues of Starfire. Starfire blushed a little bit at the sight. Then in big letters a sentece floated by spelling out" I LOVE STARFIRE!" " Well this is disturbing." Raven said. Robin just stared at his feet. While Raven and Starfire were amazed at what they saw. Robin felt a hand cover up his mouth and pull him back. Robin only saw his body tied up to a tree in the first portal why was he back there? Where was Starfire and Raven? The next thing he saw was evil Robin runnig to the next portal were Starfire and Raven were!

* * *

**Back in the mian room in titans tower.**

"Yo! I totally won are you kidding me!" An angrey Cyborg yelled. " Dude you got it all wroung ! Trust me _I_ won!" Beast boy yelled back.

" I did!"

"No I did!"

"I DID YOU GRASS STAIN!"

" I DID MR. SO CALLED FIX IT!"

" Well, I know I won!"

" Wait, where's Robin, Star, and Raven?"

" Good qustion... Oh well how about we play car racing or robot battles!"

* * *

" Wow, Robin you must like starfire a lot.?" Raven siad looking at evil Robin. ( Just to tell you evil Robin dressed up like regular Robin.) " Yeah I do but I like her more...DEAD!" Evil Robin got out a birdrang( or what ever those thingy's are that look like minatre birds.) and gashed Starfire's arm with it. Starfire screamed in pain at the sight of her arm bleeding. " What the hell did you do that for?" Raven yelled as she knocked the birdrang from his hand. Evil Robin got out his pole and hit Raven in the leg causing her to fall. Right when evil Robin was about to hit Raven in the head a green light hit him making him fall to the ground. "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE! ROBIN I DO NOT KNOW WHAT'S WROUNG WITH YOU BUT YOU CAN NOT HURT SOMEBODY JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ANGREY!" Starfire yelled. " You know that really speaks to me." Evil Robin said. "Really?" Starfire asked in joy. "...NO!" Evil Robin excliamed. He ran up to Starfire and punched her in the stomach. Starfire fell to her knees in pain. All the sudden a dark power ran up to him and squeezed him . "Where is the real robin,at first you may have tricked me but now I'm too clever for this!" Raven yelled. " He, He's in the first portal." Evil Robin said in shame. Starfire flew as fast as she could. She found Robin laying agaist a tree all tied up. "Robin are you injured?" Starfire said grasping her arm from the pain. " I'll be okay but we better do something about that arm of your's." Robin aswered. Starfire and Robin ran and flew back to the next portal. there they saw evil Robin laying on the ground shirvering. "Well we better leave him here, I don't think he's going to bother us again." Raven siad with a little smirk on her face. All three of them walked throw the next portal not knowing what lay's ahead of them. 

A/N: So what ya think?Try to review. thanks be sure to chack out chapter 4 when it comes out:) Bye!


End file.
